


did you ever

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: (did you pretend that she was me?)





	

did you ever weather  
such a storm as me?

did you close your eyes  
when you kissed her lips

(did you pretend that she was me?)

did she hold your hand  
and did you take your stand

(did you tell her you loved ony  
me?)

you took my heart  
with the dip of your lips

(did you know what you  
were doing to me?)


End file.
